Armed with new genetic markers and maps, researchers are poised to map and localize new genes at a dramatic pace. Genetic mapping is playing a critical and essential role in the process of gene discovery. It plays an even more important role in characterizing and understanding complex inherited disorders. Mane' of the new gene discovery, biotechnology, and pharmaceutical firms are setting up large-scale genotyping and genetic mapping facilities. Large commercial projects are currently under way for mapping and localizing the genes involved in hypertension, diabetes, obesity, and many other important complex diseases. High-quality software packages exist for performing a wide range of genetic analyses (Linkage, GeneHunter, Crimap, Vitesse, Sage, etc.). However, what is missing is a single integrated analysis environment for bringing these tools together to perform genetic analysis and to support gene discovery. Cimarron Software proposes to design and implement such a tool: the Genetic Analysis Workbench (GAW). GAW will consist of four modules: a Pedigree Editor, a Data Editor, an Analysis Manager, and a Results Browser. GAW will also provide the option to be connected directly to the Cimarron high-throughput genotyping laboratory system. Phase II objectives will be to bring GAW to market. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: It is anticipated that GAW will initially be targeted at biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies that are involved in genotyping and genetic analysis. The GAW package will also be marketed to any group that is involved in human genetics, clinical genetics, genetic counseling, and human molecular genetics. It should be noted that the design and architecture of GAW does not limit it to human data and analysis, it can be used in animal and plant environments as well.